


Maryanne

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [14]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce/Reader
Series: Without Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 13





	Maryanne

Your hand gripped Bruce’s tightly as you made your way to the party. Everyone looked at you once you defended the stairs. You held your head high despite being jello on the inside. Part of you wished you’d insisted on wearing sneakers, but knew that probably wouldn’t have been taken well by Martha. 

Bruce smiled at different people. “Hello.” He greeted before stopping on the last step. 

“Everyone.” Martha announced. “Please welcome our son and daughter in law. Your future bosses!” She beamed proudly. 

You gave them a shy wave at that. “So be nice to us.” Bruce half joked, eyeing everyone. “And Merry Christmas!”

Everyone clapped and cheered, people staring at you the most. Whispers spread throughout the crowd. Swallowing, you glanced at Bruce, who gave you a wink. You followed him, shaking hands with many people. 

“Ah, here comes one of those guys I hate.” An older man approached. “Max!” He grinned. “See aging isn’t going well for you.” 

You tried your best not to giggle at that as Max didn’t look too pleased. “Bruce. Immature as ever.” He sighed. “Surprised you have a wife by your side.” 

“Same here, bud.” Bruce shrugged. “At least I have a date.” 

“As do I. My dear daughter just got back from Harvard.” He explained. “I’m sure you remember Maryanne.”

Bruce instantly looked pained. “I happen to, yes.” He sighed as she stood next to him. 

“Hi, daddy.” She looped her arm through his. “Oh, hello Bruce.” She grinned. “Long time no see.” She told him. 

Bruce sighed. “It has been a while. Congrats on getting into Harvard. I know you always wanted that.” 

You could tell he wasn’t being genuine and couldn’t help but stare her down as she looked at you. “Hi, I’m Y/N. Bruce’s wife.” You held out your hand.

“Maryanne.” She shook it. “Bruce and I were serious before we got accepted to different colleges.” She explained. “Congratulations on being Mrs. Wayne.” She smiled. 

It almost bothered you that she was being  _ nice.  _ It gave you a bad gut feeling. “Congrats on Harvard.” You told her.

“Thank you. Daddy here wanted to help me with getting entry but I wanted to prove that I could do it myself.” She explained as if you were long lost friends. “You study, right?” She smiled. 

“Yeah, that’s where we met.” Bruce told her. “She’s the smartest. Best writer, ever.” 

She grinned. “How cool! I like to write too.” She told you. “What was your major?”

You bit your lip. “Communications and journalism.” You told her. “I want to either write for a magazine or help write reviews. I haven’t decided.” 

She nodded, looking interested. “Those would be awesome jobs.” She said encouragingly. “I have access to loads of databases. I can always give you my login so you can see what you like?” She offered. “Getting into journalism can be really tough, especially as a woman. Gotta stick together.”

You were completely surprised at that. “Wow. Yeah, that would be amazing. I can only imagine what your school offers.” You nodded. 

Bruce had honestly expected the worst. He seemed to bring out the worst in old flings. This was the opposite of what was happening. He was still panicking that she was going to outright be rude to you. Even Max looked surprised. 

Maryanne happily wrote her number on a napkin. “Please text me. I really suck at making friends so I’m sorry if I came on too strong.” She smiled and handed it to you. “It’d be nice to have another female writer to talk to.” She said shyly. 

“Yeah, of course.” You smiled. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your major?” 

She sighed. “I keep changing it honestly, which bugs my professors so much.” She shook her head. “Currently I’m doing media and marketing.” She shrugged. "I'm not going to keep a major I hate."

“I get that.” You nodded. “Especially when there’s so many options.” You noted. "I nearly went into criminal justice, bit it wouldn't have allowed me to write much."

“That’s how I was with sociology!” She grinned. “It’s so nice to hear.” She shook her head. “Please Call or text me.” She smiled. “I have to do the rounds with him.” She motioned to Max. “Nice seeing you again, Bruce.” She waved before walking off. 

You looked up at him. “I thought I was the only nice person you slept with?” You teased. "Because I was getting into 'I will slap a bitch' mode." You said playfully.

“I was waiting for the other shoe to drop, I swear.” He let out a breath. “I  _ hate  _ her dad and she was honestly...not like that in high school.” He sounded surprised. "Harvard matured her."

You nodded. “She was super nice!” You actually felt a bit calmer after that. And hopeful you'd have a friend after this.

Bruce chuckled. “I’m glad honestly.” He led you through the crowd. “Oh, there’s Jerry.” He motioned to a man who was clearly flirting with one of the staff members. “Should we save her?” He laughed. “Because he’s a married creep.”

“Yes!” You said immediately. “Poor waitress.” You nodded. 

He smiled as he went with you. “Jerry! Why don’t you ever bring your wife? I miss her!” He said loudly, clearly embarrassing him instantly. The waitress excused herself quickly.

You gave her a sympathetic smile and looked at Jerry. “Lovely to meet you, sir.” You waved as he looked angrily at Bruce. “I’m Y/N.” 

“Hello.” Jerry sighed. “I apologize for you having to marry such a child.” 

You raised your eyebrows. “I’d like to give the same apologizes to your wife as well.” You countered. “Is she here?” You looked around.

Bruce sighed dramatically. “She’s not is she? Poor thing. Such a shame you hide her. She’s beautiful.” He looked at you. “And makes the best scones.” 

“How would you know?” Jerry glared. 

“My mom visited her a couple years back when she missed yet another party. I tagged along.” He shrugged. “Wanted to make sure she was okay since her husband sucks.” 

“Boy, you should have some respect.” Jerry huffed. “You will never get my vote when you become partner.” 

“Seems like you should have some respect for your wife.” You muttered.

Bruce only smirked wider at him. “Come along, dear. Much more important people to see.” He tugged you. He couldn’t wait to tell you how awesome you were for that. 

You waved to Jerry and followed him, smiling as he kissed you. “Who should I meet next?”

He laughed. “Luckily there’s no one worse than him. The rest are mainly annoying.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Promise.” He chuckled.

You smiled. “I’m actually not doing too bad at the moment.” You assured him. “For now.”

He kissed your temple. “Thank you for being by my side.” He kept you close. 

You beamed, letting him introduce you to more people as time went on. You felt a bit of pressure as people asked your ideas for the future of the company. Finally, you glanced at him. “I think I need to charge my phone.”

He nodded. “I think I left my charger in the other room, I’ll go with you.” He excused you both. He was proud of you for making it that long.

Once you were upstairs, you let out a huge breath. “Please tell me we don’t have to do that again for a while.” You said as you sat on the side of the bed. 

He thought and shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of.” He shrugged. “Sometimes they have like...charity galas, but we can always skip those if you want.”

You shrugged. “It wasn’t awful. I just felt pressured. I never realized how much your mom does for the company.” You shook your head. “She needs a damn vacation.”

“I agree.” He helped you take off your heels. “How about you rest in here while I do my last goodbyes?” He kissed you softly. “Get in your comfy clothes, and then once everyone leaves, we can head home, too.”

“Okay.” You nodded. “Thank you.” You smiled. “Send our furboys up here?” Last time you saw them, they were lying in the library. “Or rather, bring them up here?” You chuckled.

He laughed. “I will.” He promised. “Be right back with our boys.” He kissed you again before standing up.

You watched him lovingly, knowing he’d do a great job running the company one day. But you could definitely wait for that to happen. Getting up, you realized you needed him to unzip you. “Help.” You pouted. 

Chuckling lightly, he motioned for you to turn so that he could. He kissed the back of your neck as he did. “What’s our fastest quickie time?” He asked, slipping his hands under the fabric of your dress to hold your waist. 

"I don't time it, but I'm sure we can manage." You giggled 

He undid his slacks. “I’ll make it a record.” He promised you. 

* * *

When he came back down, it was fairly obvious what had happened. Martha gave him a look but it wasn’t angry. “Just came down to at least do the whole goodbye thing. We’ll be leaving once everyone’s gone.” He told her.

Martha sighed and nodded. “Thank you for at least doing that.” 

“She says you need a vacation, by the way.” He chuckled.

She smiled. “Such a sweet thing.” She patted his arm. “Go say your goodbyes and do the whole thanks for coming thing."

Bruce nodded and walked around to do that. “Oh, Bruce! Please tell your wife goodbye for me. Hopefully if me and her can become friends I can visit for spring break or summer recess.” Maryanne rambled excitedly. “She seems really nice. I can see why you married her.”

Bruce chuckled. “Thanks, Maryanne. You actually helped ease her nerves a bit so I’m sure she’ll get in touch with you.” He smiled. "Thanks for coming."

She hugged him. “Thanks, too! Though I like your wife a bit more than you now.” She said sweetly. “Bye!” She waved as she ran off. 

* * *

You had to take your makeup off, removed all your jewelry, and get into comfy clothes before you could feel relaxed again. You cuddled to Happy and Lucky when you finally laid down. They eagerly got as close as they could. “Love you, babies.” You closed your eyes. 

When Bruce came back up, you'd nodded off with them. He grinned and took a picture, feeling the night was a success. He texted his mom with it.  _ I guess we’ll leave in the morning :)  _

She didn’t reply for a few moments.  _ How cute! Sounds great.  _

He quickly went to change himself, wondering which dog would let him cuddle up to you. They loved your snuggles and he couldn’t blame them. Finally, he went to lay down and Lucky moved, just to lay on top of both of you when he pulled you close. He laughed softly. “Alright, Lucky.” He shook his head. “Night.” He gave the dog a scratch behind the ears before closing his own eyes.

* * *

The winter and rest of the holiday time went by quickly. You found yourself getting ready for midterms all too soon. “Why is it when we’re in school, everything goes by quicker than I can learn?” You whined to Bruce as you ate breakfast. 

“Because you put a lot of pressure on yourself, even though you’re probably the smartest person I know?” He winked at you. 

You pouted. “At least next week we have break. But to  _ get there  _ is going to be hell.” You sighed. “But, I took my last birth control pill yesterday.” You smiled softly at him.

He immediately brightened. “How long does it take to wear off?” He said hopeful. 

“Well, seeing as if you miss one pill you can get pregnant, I’m assuming instantly?” You shrugged. 

“So we’re eating breakfast when we could actually be making a baby?” He stopped what he was doing. "Is that what you're telling me?" He looked excited.

You thought for a moment and nodded. “I mean, yeah.” You laughed as he stood and pulled you out of your seat. “My toast!” You said dramatically. “It was so good. The perfect butter to bread ratio.”

“It’ll be there when we get back.” He kissed your neck as he laid you on your bed. 

“Fine.” You pouted. When he kissed you, you melted into it.

* * *

For the next week, Bruce barely let you outside the bedroom, which actually helped you relax for midterms. When it came time to take them, you weren't nearly as stressed.

The same happened for Bruce and he felt he had aced everything he had to turn in. Which was a first for him. 

"When can you test?" He asked one morning.

“I don’t think until I miss my first period.” You told him. "It might not happen right away."

He logically knew that but pouted. "I hope it does." 

You kissed his cheek. “I know you’re excited.” You smiled. “I can’t wait to tell you that you’re going to be a daddy.”

He hugged you. “You’re going to be the best mom.” He kissed your cheek. “I think this has been helping me with school, too.” He added.

“Yeah? Got you relaxed?” You smiled. “Because I must say, you work better than a hot tub.” You teased.

He laughed. “I have the same compliment for you.” He squeezed your backside. “It does help clear the mind.” He grinned. “Wanna go help each other relax?”

“Always.” You giggled. 

* * *

“I’m glad you were able to pull your mom back some for today.” You chuckled as you and Bruce got ready for your graduation party.

“It took days of begging.” He told you. “Days, babe.” He shook his head. “And I promised she could help plan my birthday.” You looked at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure I’ll regret that…” He shook his head. 

“Definitely.” You giggled, adjusting your clothes. “Are we ready to rock this party?” You hugged him close. “Tell everyone our secret?”

He beamed. “I’m pretty sure our moms are going to either scream or pass out.” He kissed your nose. “But I’m ready to tell everyone and the world!” He said happily. “Do you know how hard it’s been not telling people for ten weeks?!”

“I’m sure you’re ready to burst.” You teased. “Like my favorite pair of skinny jeans when I tried to wear them yesterday.” You joked.

He laughed. “There’s going to be plenty more of that.” He pecked your lips. “I’ll buy you all the new clothes you want tomorrow.”

“All the stretchy pants?” You smiled. "Because I see myself living in yoga pants."

“Hey, can’t complain when they make your ass look great.” He led you out. "I will buy the whole damn company for that."

You snorted and shook your head, following him outside to the party. You spotted Maryanne and smiled at her, waving. She waved back instantly, happy to see you. She came over to greet you. "It's good to see you again!"

You hugged her, having been texting off and on for the past semester. “It’s good to see you too! I’m so glad you’re here.” You smiled. "How was the last week of school for you?" 

“Horrible. I’m barely alive.” She chuckled. “So glad it’s summer now.” She shook her head. "No more living off coffee!"

You laughed at that. “I know what you mean.” Even though yours had been decaf lately. 

“We need to start hanging out more now that I’m back in Gotham.” She beamed. "Maybe have a girl's day."

“I’d love that.” You agreed instantly. “We’ll work something out soon.” You nodded. 

* * *

Once you’d seen both sets of parents, Bruce was more than ready to announce Baby Wayne. You tapped the glass you were holding of bubbly water as you and Bruce stood on a set of steps. “Hello!” You smiled. 

“Thank you for coming!” Bruce began. “We’re here to celebrate us finally graduating!”

Everyone clapped and cheered at that. You giggled that you heard your father over everyone else. “Thanks, Dad.” You said playfully. “That’s not all that we wanted to say though.” You cleared your throat and looked up at Bruce. “Babe?” 

He beamed that you were giving him the honors. “Baby Wayne will be joining us at Christmas time this year!” He exclaimed, clearly over the moon.

Everyone gasped, then cheered, your mothers screaming together. Your smile faltered when you saw your father's face. He was looking everywhere but at the both of you and when your mother asked him something, he shook his head. "I'll be right back." You said softly, heading inside.

Bruce watched you but was soon crowded with congratulations. 

* * *

You got yourself a cup of water, sipping it. Your father was upset because you were having a baby. How did you process that? There wasn’t anything you could do to take it back- not that you even would if you could. But you were sure he’d be okay with the timing. You were married and out of school. So, why did he look disappointed? 

“Miss?” Alfred asked. “Are you alright? I put aside some crackers.” He had his suspicions. 

You sighed, shaking your head. “My dad’s upset.”

“Ah. Did you speak to him?” He asked softly. 

“I saw him in the crowd. Wouldn’t even look at us.” You told him. “I know him well enough to know he’s pretty close to ‘pissed’.”

He nodded. “I’m sorry to hear that. I believe you planned it well.” He assured you. “I am very excited to help with the care of another Wayne.” He smiled. 

You smiled back. “You don’t mind little ones?” 

“Not at all.” He nodded. "I am happy for you and Mr. Wayne." 

“Thanks, Alfred. Your support means a lot!” You sighed. "Can I hug you?"

“Of course.” He smiled and hugged you gently. “You will be a great mother, Mrs. Wayne.” He said gently. "You already deal with Mr. Wayne." He joked.

You laughed. “That’s very true. You would know best.” You pulled away and sighed. "I'm glad we have you."

“That is kind of you.” He smiled and nodded when Bruce walked in. "Congrats, Mr. Wayne." He told him before leaving the two of you alone.

Bruce waved to him and pulled you close. “You okay?” He asked, worried.

"My dad is upset." You sighed. “And I can’t figure out why!” 

He winced. “So that’s why he was staring me down.” He sighed. "Was kinda afraid he was gonna deck me for some reason." He sagged.

You pouted and looked super sad. “I’ll have to go find him.” You wrapped your arms around him. "I don't know why he's not happy."

“I married you first. We planned it.” He said sadly. “Maybe he thinks I won’t be a good dad?” He shrugged. 

“He shouldn’t be like that.” You sighed. "I'll go talk to him." 

“Want me to go with?” He asked. 

You shook your head. “I’ll come find you.” You kissed his jaw and left him be. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
